what is this?
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: lately ash has been feeling out of sorts and wonders why..what is this feeling and why do his mom, Professor Oak and Gary make it home?
1. Chapter 1

Ash ketchum stood on the top of the hill above pallettown staring down at the small place where he had grown up. Most of his friends from childhood were gone as they had moved away before beginning their respective journeys. The only person his own age left in town was Gary Oak. Gary, the grandson of Professor Oak had started his journey the same day as Ash. They had been rivals all their lives and probably would be until they died or so he figured as he stared at the town.

Somewhere along his journey Ash had begun to think about his long time rival with something other than that rivalry in mind. He couldn't pin point it so he just called it other. For instance he would think about Gary's green eyes or his smile. He found himself wondering if the boy was indeed happy.

"Pika"

Ash looked down at his Pikachu with a smile. Pikachu was looking back toward the road as if waiting on someone. He turned and looked but saw nothing. "I doubt he is coming back here." He whispered more to himself than to Pikachu.

"chu" the little yellow electic type said sadly before hoping up on its masters shoulder and rubbing his cheek with its own.

Ash grabbed his bag and walked slowly the rest of the way to the outskirts of town right to his home. Mr. Miam was outside as usual doing chores and began to excitedly jabber upon seeing him. Pikachu jumped down and happily greeted the other pokemon.

Ash opened the door to the small house and stepped inside. He could hear his mom moving about in the kitchen and headed towards it. When he reached the door way he stopped. Professor Oak was sitting at the table talking as his mom made tea and neither of them seemed to notice him.

"Gary wrote last week that his dig is almost over and as soon as it is he plans to come home for a visit. Personally I believe he wants to try talking me into him working at the lab."

"wouldn't that be a good thing?" his mom asked "you could use the help now that tracey has decided to go home to the orange islands for a while."

Ash knocked on the wooden door frame getting their attention.

"ash" his mom all but yelled as she came to hug him. He flet his heart swell, this was home. His mom her hair up in a ponytail, eyes sparkling, the professor poping in to chat, doing chores it all added up to equal home the one place he was always welcome.

"how was your latest journey?" the professor asked his grey eyes shearching.

"It went well, I decided not to travel with anyone else since none of my friends went with me." He told them about the pokemon he had encountered, about the strange but beautiful land and then laughed when his stomach growled. He had picked up some cooking from brock which had allowed him to travel alone but his moms cooking was always the best. Half way through dinner the video phone went off with an incoming call. His mom went to answer it.

"hello Mrs. Ketchum is Grandpa there?"

"Yes Gary he is here we are eating dinner right now. How's your dig?"

"Over we found another complete skeleton in this dig. Any way tell him I'll be home in a couple of days."

"Of course take care." She said and with a smile they disconnected.

"Who was that Deliah?" Professor Oak asked as she rejoined them at the table.

"Gary he said his Dig is over and he will be home in a couple of days."

Ash almost bit his lip at that and then upon realizing that again neither of adult had noticed sighed inwardly with relief. They finished dinner and then he qwnt up to bed. Pikachu fell a sleep in the little bed he had bought it and he stared at the ceiling until he finally drifted off.

He woke the next day to the sun shinning in through his window. He looked over and found that Pikachu was already up and no doubt watching his mom. He got up took a shower and got dressed. He then went up to the lap to visit his other pokemon while Pikachu ran around the house.

Tracey was sitting at the monitors when he got there and looked up with a smile. They high fived and talked a few minutes about how all the pokemon were doing then Tracey let him out into the enclouser and he called out.

Squritle, blubasour, bealeaf and numerous more of his pokemon came up to greet him. Squritle drenched him with watergun and bulbasour lifted him up with vinewhip. They played all morning then went to eat and he promised to come play again. This is it, I'm done, he thought as he walked back through the lab, I am staying here.

Two days later he sat on the bank of the small river that ran by the town. His dark eyes not really seeing anything. He was thinking about when he was younger and finding the pokeball that was now split between himself and Gary.

It had been a warm day and they had been seated across from each other on opposite sides of the river. Fishing was a pass time they both enjoyed and that day had been no different. Than Ash had felt a tug on his line and he began pulling it in. it felt like the tug-a-war lasted forever though it lasted a few minutes in reality. Finally the line flew from the water and revealed half a pokeball. They fought a few minutes before deciding that to each keep half of it.

A small splash brought him back to the present and he watched Pikachu Lazily swim in the water. He noted that the sky was a bright blue before falling back on his back and staring up at the clouds.

"Yo, Ashy-Boy."

He didn't move at all. He closed his eyes and thought to himself that he wished he was invisible. He opened his eyes and found them meeting those of his rival, best friend and crush.

"Didn't you hear me call out?" Gary asked.

Ash nodded and once Gary had sat down, sat back up. "I heard you but thought I was dreaming."

"Dream about me often Ashy-boy?" Gary asked with a grin on his face that let Ash know he was joking.

"Yes, actually." Ash said seriously while keeping eye contact. He saw Gary's expression change to confused and took that moment to lean over and capture the slightly older boys lips in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back Gary was smiling. He took the other boys hand and they both lay back to watch the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Gary Oak was currently staring at the small river while holding the hand of his long term friend and rival. He had just returned to Pallet town when he saw the slightly younger boy laying there. He had jokingly asked said boy if he dreamed about him often after he had admitted to thinking he had dreamed his calling out to him.

Ash his brown eyes slightly lidded was smiling softly and talking about his plans to stay in Pallet now. He was unaware of how that was affecting the boy he was holding hands with.

Gary was watching the Pokemon playing in the water. He hadn't yet told anyone that he was going to ask to work at the lab. He hadn't really thought much about how he would talk to Ash again when he saw him and he defiantly hadn't thought about kissing the black haired boy but that was exactly what happened. To say he was surprised would be an understatement but he wasn't disgusted or angry. It had sent tingles through his body and created butterflies in his stomach.

He had missed the younger boy a lot while they had been traveling. He knew that he liked guys; he had known that for a while. What he had felt for this boy however he hadn't really thought about until he had found their lips meeting.

"So, what are we now Ashy-boy?" he found himself saying while letting go of his hand and immediately missing the warmth from it.

"What do you want to be?" Ash asked turning his brown eyes to stare into the older boys.

"Boyfriends?" Gary asked raising an eyebrow and leaning in to capture the other boys' lips again. That sent shivers down both their spines and they separated with a small smile at each other.

"Pika?" Pikachu sounded as it bounced on its owner.

The two boys looked down at the little yellow mouse Pokemon. A minute later they were charred from a lightning attack. After a second attack they both looked down at Pokémon with matching frowns.

Pikachu took off back into the water again with a defiant Chu. The little yellow Pokémon just keep playing ignoring the two boys again.

"We should probably head toward home." Ash said with a sigh.

Gary stood and held out his hand to the other boy. He pulled Ash up with a smile and they called the Pokemon out of the water saying it was time to go home. Pikachu of course hopped up on Ash's shoulder and the others were placed back in their pokeballs. Gary took Ash's hand and they began the walk toward the outskirts of town to where Ash lived.


End file.
